


A Whole New Twisted World

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Glee, One Tree Hill
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Glee - Freeform, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When was high school ever easy? Lives intertwine in this Glee/OTH crossover. Rated T. AU. Set in Season One of One Tree Hill. I Don't own either show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Twisted World

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is my first time writing a crossover fanfic. And I am nervous. This is my first time writing other than Glee. I am a HUGE One Tree Hill fan. I love OTH! :) And OTH has a special place in my heart. So I decided to combine both of my favorite shows together. :-)  
> This idea has probably been done before but I wanted to take a shot at it. :) I hope no one minds. :)  
> Im focusing this on Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and basically everyone from One Tree Hill and Glee. This story will be set in season one of One Tree Hill.  
> Nathan and Dave are friends and assholes despite being into different sports. Quinn and Brooke and Peyton and Santana are all friends. Mouth, Rachel Berry are best best friends. Finn, Lucas, Skillz, Junk, Jake and Fergie and Mike are in another group of friends. Mr. Shue, Keith and Karen and Debbie and Ms. Pillsbury are in another group of friends. Dan and Sue are the villians of this. The rest of the characters from both shows will fall into these groups as well. Some won't have huge parts in this.  
> And all the characters try to coexcist with each other. There are lies and secrets and total shockers. I hope you like it. I tried to catch all my spelling errors. I hope you guys can still read it and understand it. :)  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A Whole New Twisted World

 _Splash_!

A sea of red dripping COLD, ICE COLD liquid is oozing down the eyes and bodies of One Tree Hill High's latest victims of vicious bullying, Rachel Berry and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. They were used to it.

 

They never actually knew when the slushy attacks were coming but they were always on high alert and had extra pair of clothes in there lockers incase it happened. And being at the bottom of One Tree high school's food chain this always happened to the lowest losers. At least according to the jocks that ran the school. And no one did a thing to stop it. No one cared. Not the teachers, school board or ANYONE. This was hell.

 

"Degenerates!" Rachel screams at the passing Jocks, completely blind trying to wipe the slush from her stinging eyes. It didn't work. It was like being hit with an iceburg everytime. Nathan Scott and Dave Karofsky high five each other at a job well done, laughing as they did. "Welcome to Loserville!" Nathan taunts loudly for everyone in the hallways to hear.

 

"Population: YOU!" Dave taunts even louder sticking his tongue out like a dog. No one does a damn thing but some students do laugh, others sigh , thanking God it wasn't them this time. Others stare in disbelief but STILL they just let it happen.

"Rachel, don't wipe! It makes it sooooo much worse remember!" Mouth tries to help his friend as best he could but it was hopeless. Nothing they did worked. It never did. Even cheerleaders Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brooke Davis joined in on the laughter. The only one NOT laughing and teasing out of the cheerleaders was tall and blonde Peyton Sawyer.

Unlike her friends, she didn't find this funny. At all. In fact it was cruel. Peyton never bought into the whole "high school food chain system and she wasn't going to start now. With determination Peyton set her pom-poms in her locker and marched right over to the pair in trouble.

 

"Peyton! What are you doing?! Don't help the losers!" Santana Lopez calls after her friend. Peyton ignores Santana. Brooke and Quinn just watch in disbelief. They couldn't believe it. Was Sawyer out of her mind?

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down, I'm here to help." Peyton gently tries to help when the pair squirmed not seeing who was helping them.

 

"Peyton Sawyer? Is that you?" Rachel almost sounds relieved but remembers Peyton is a cheerleader and at the top of the food chain. This could've been easily a trap.

 

"Yes it's me guys, let me help you... The restrooms are this way... Follow my voice." Peyton steers them to the restrooms and Mouth goes to follow her but Rachel just stays where she is. She didn't trust cheerleaders. In the past she had no reason too. They were usually the enemy.

 

"Rachel come on!" Peyton practically screams at the brunette but Rachel wouldn't budge. Everyone in the hallways went back to being teenagers no longer having interest in the losers. Everyone except the cheerleaders who were watching Peyton carefully already deciding her fate and future as a cheerleader. Her behavior has been odd lately and none of her friends knew what to make of it. She seemed... Different. Distancing herself from them. And not going to parties or even attempting to hang with where she belonged. Now she was helping losers? This was the final straw for the Raven cheerleaders. It was clear to them where Peyton's true priorities lie. But her fate will be decided later. They continue to watch the show.

 

"How... How do I know this isn't a trap?" Rachel stays still as the slush begins to dry making her body feel stickier.

 

"I don't have time for this. Look either you stay here or stick like a honey comb. And I'll help Mouth." Peyton was losing her patience but tried to remain calm. Rachel wasn't making that easy. Rachel's head was spinning. She had a choice to make and had to make it fast! She didn't know what to do. Trust cheerleader Peyton Sawyer OR let the slush trickle to her underwear? Right then and there her decision was obvious.

"Fine! Lead me! Before I change my mind!" Rachel grabs on to Peyton's hand as Mouth grabbed on to Peyton's other hand. Peyton smiled. Her mom would be so proud of her. Peyton's smile widened at that thought.

Meanwhile as Peyton lead the friends away another person was watching all this go on from a distance. A certain brooding blonde with spikey hair admired Peyton for her bravery.

"Dude... Keep dreaming." Finn Hudson taunts his friend Lucas Scott waking him up from his daydream. All the teasing was in good fun. Finn Hudson and Lucas Scott practically were brothers even though they weren't boilogically. But they might as well have been. Both had a lot in common. Growing up together in struggling families. They were a lot alike which is why they were friends. If both actually believed in the high school food chain, they would consider themselves in the middle of it. Not popular like the jocks and cheerleaders BUT technically not losers either. They sat comfortably in the middle. And they didn't mind nor cared. It was pointless to them anyway. Who has the right to rule anyone? Both found it to be very dumb and never got caught up in all that mess. They stuck to what they knew. Basketball and that was it.

"I wasn't thinking about her!" Lucas tries to hide his red stained cheeks and goofy smile.

"Ahhhh! Whatever dude! You got it bad!" Finn claps his embarrassed friend on the shoulders as they head to first period Geography.

"Dude shut up! Whatever man! I saw you looking at Berry.... Again!" "Shut up!" It was Finn Hudson's turn to blush as Lucas howls in laughter at his friend's suspense.


End file.
